


A Game of Riddles

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riddles, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Set during season 4Now that The Riddler is back and in control, he's going to try and right things with Emerald (OC), however his methods in doing so are a little different to what others would do.





	A Game of Riddles

Emerald’s P.O.V

I awoke, in a dark room, my head throbbing and my vision blurry. I could make out something green in front of me. The green light was blinking over and over. I was sat on a simple wooden chair, my wrists tied behind my back. My ankles were also tied to the chair legs. My vision cleared, and the green light took the shape of a question mark. I felt my stomach drop. What the fuck did Nygma want with me now? Couldn’t he take a hint? We were done, no hope of repairing what once was. And besides last time I heard or saw him he was busy chasing after Lee Thompkins. I tested the rope to see if it would give at all. Nope, he’d brought some good stuff. I was going to fucking kill him when I got out of this chair. 

A door opened somewhere behind me, I could hear his footsteps getting closer. He flicked a light switch filling the room with light. I winced, my eyes adjusting. The room was simple but cluttered with all sorts of junk. I guess you were lucky for a roof over your head when it came to living in The Narrows. Edward Nygma stood before me in his trademark green suit, bowler hat and all. He looked better since the last time I’d seen him. I guess Lee had fixed him after all. The more he smirked the more I wanted to punch him.  
“I apologize for any discomfort you might be feeling at the moment. That was never my intention, but I knew you wouldn’t come here willingly,” he explained.  
I chose to save my breath. Arguing with him would take us around in circles. Ed cocked his head a little, studying me. 

“You’re not going to threaten me? Or hurl insults at me?” He questioned.  
“What would be the point? You know what I’ll do to you when I get out of this.”  
He smiled, “there she is.”  
“So, Lee fixed you. Meaning I have a feeling I’m about to be bombarded with annoying riddles.”  
“Exactly. But I can assure you, I harbour no feelings towards her, not now I’m me again.”  
I raised an eyebrow. So, Ed was gone? And Riddler was back. I couldn’t decide which one was more annoying. However, Riddler had an issue with women staying in his life. And I was currently tied to a chair. Things were not looking good. Remain calm, you’d talked your way out of situations like these before I told myself. 

“If your going to kill me please don’t waste my time by monologuing. Just get on with it,” I spoke.  
“That’s not why you’re here Emerald. We’ve never wanted to hurt you and we never would. I mean Ed doesn’t get a say in it whilst I’m in charge but that’s beside the point.”  
I frowned, then what the fuck did he want with me?  
“I find that hard to believe. Considering your reputation” I replied.  
“I understand. Ed was the one who ruined it all by running off with someone who looked like his dead ex. If it were up to me, that wouldn’t have happened.”  
“I’m flattered,” I said with obvious sarcasm.  
“I can be blind, I can be powerful, I can be difficult, deep, complicated, and tender at the same time. What am I?” He asked.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn’t smart enough for this shit. Nor did I have the patience. He didn’t look impressed with my silence.  
“The answer is love,” he spoke.  
If he was trying to tell me he loved me, he could have done it in a much better way. He sighed at how unimpressed I looked.  
“If you wanted to tell me you loved me a text would have been less time wasting,” I said.  
“Your stubbornness was always one of your less likable traits.”  
“Oh, sure because insulting me is really going to help.”  
I was almost amused at how frustrated he was getting. He removed his hat, tossing it somewhere behind me where it landed with a soft sound. Likely on a bed. He then removed his suit jacket, draping it over the back of another chair. 

“We’re going to play a game. Every riddle you answer correctly you’ll be rewarded, but every time you answer incorrectly you’ll be punished, easy enough to follow right?” He explained.  
I rolled my eyes again. I just wouldn’t answer. I wasn’t playing any games with him.  
“I start with a “v” and every woman has one. She can even use me to get what she wants. What am I?” He asked.  
My dirty and childish mind instantly thought of vagina. But that would be too obvious. I relaxed against my chair, this was going to be a long night, so I might as well get comfy. I had much more patience than he gave me credit for. He soon caught on that I wasn’t playing, which made him more frustrated.  
“Her voice,” he answered for me.

He produced something small and black from his pocket, his thumb hovering over the button. I guess this was my punishment. He pressed the button. I jerked against my restraints as my panties began to vibrate. Why hadn’t I felt something there before? I let out a shaky breath as the small viberator pressed against my clit.  
“Now will you play?” He asked.  
“Fuck you.”  
“I wish you would,” he smirked. 

He moved in close, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
“Every riddle you get right will be another earnt orgasm. And we both know how greedy you are when it comes to cumming. You can pretend your not enjoying this, but I know all the signs that you are,” he taunted.  
I glared at him, wanting to punch that smirk off his face. Only he would use such a thing against me. He stood there, watching and waiting for me to give in. I took a deep breath, keeping myself calm. He pressed the button again, turning the intensity up. I bit my lip, my breathing now noticeably heavier. I attempted to press my thighs together but with my ankles bound it restricted my movement. 

The pleasure was getting intense and it was getting harder to hold back any sounds. A soft moan tore free, causing Ed to grin wickedly. I turned away from him, closing my eyes and trying to keep my breathing even. He started kissing neck, making it difficult to concentrate.  
“I hate you,” I growled.  
“You wont in about an hour. But now that you understand the rules, we'll continue.”  
My hips bucked into the toy a little. The need to cum was already starting to grow. I could do this, I could prove him wrong. 

Ed got out of my personal space finally, stepping back to the centre of the room. Ed turned the viberator off so that I could focus on his next riddle. I relaxed a little now that it was off.  
“I’m great for protection. You use your fingers to get me off. What am I?” He asked.  
Again, my mind went straight to the dirty answer. Condom. But I knew that wasn't the real answer. I wracked my brain for the answer. Why was I even playing now that he'd turned the viberator off? As if reading my mind, he turned it back on as if too distract me. 

“Gloves,” I answered, my voice shaky.  
“Clever girl, your smarter than you give yourself credit for.”  
He pressed the button again, turning the intensity up once more. I moaned louder this time, gripping the arm rests of the chair. Fuck. Ed watched me with pure fascination as I was brought closer and closer with every passing second. My legs started to shake before finally I reached my climax with a string of curse words. The pleasure soon turned to overstimulation, but he still didn’t turn it off, seemingly pleased with my discomfort. I writhed as much as I could in the chair until finally he turned it off. 

My head fell forward, my breathing heavy. I sensed him invade my personal space again, his gloved fingers tilting my chin upwards, so I could look at him. He cupped my cheek, his thumb tracing the curve of my lips.  
“Such a filthy mouth,” he said, amusement clear in his voice.  
His thumb pushed its way into my mouth and I bit down on it. He retracted it quickly, tutting at me.  
“Let’s continue. My business is briefs, I’m a cunning linguist. I plead and plead for it regularly. What am I?” He asked.  
I sighed, not really wanting to go through this again but I had no choice. I had to play his way until he let me go. Then we could play my way. 

I pretended to be thinking about it whilst I attempted to reach into the waistband of my skirt. I had a knife hidden there, if I could get that and cut my arms free the rest would be history. The tips of my fingers slipped past my waistband, now searching for the switchblade. Panic started to set in as I couldn’t find it.  
“Looking for this?” He asked, holding up my blade.  
I glared at him again. Could he get any more annoying? Probably. The blade sprang out and upwards before he ghosted the tip of the blade up my leg. He used the blade to push my skirt further up my thighs a little. I couldn’t help but shiver at the contact.  
“By the time we’re done your panties are going to be ruined,” he smirked.  
“Not by you though. Its not like you did all this yourself. You had to use a toy because your inadequate.”

He struck me across the face with his free hand, my cheek stinging from the slap.  
“You won’t be saying that later. If you earn anything for later that is. Now stop stalling and answer the riddle,” he growled.  
I sighed, thinking about it. I really didn’t know the answer. This was a hard one. I had to give him an answer and I had to pray it was the right one. I didn’t want to find out what my punishment was.  
“Con artist?” I answered.  
Ed smiled. I couldn’t tell if I’d gotten it right or not.  
“Wrong, the answer is lawyer,” he corrected. 

Shit. My stomach dropped a little in fear. Ed pressed the button on the remote twice, the viberator coming to life. I moaned, a little confused as to why he was using my reward system as a punishment system. The pleasure continued to build, quicker this time as I was already stimulated. I closed my eyes, arching into the toy. My moans were starting to get louder as I got closer again. I was soon teetering on the edge of my next orgasm when Ed turned it off. The sound I made was one of confusion before turning to a desperate whimper. I would not beg him. I might be angry about my ruined orgasm, but begging was not an option.  
“All day long it’s in and out. I discharge loads from my shaft. Both men and women go down on me. What am I?” He asked, quickly moving on.

Part of me didn’t want to get this one wrong and have to deal with orgasm denial again. Part of me was still super annoyed by this situation and didn’t want to play along. I took a deep breath, trying to focus on the riddle instead of the ache between my legs. At this point my walls were starting to ache, desperate to be filled.  
“Penis,” I blurted out, my mind completely in the gutter.  
He laughed at this, “incorrect. Seems to me like your thinking with something else.”  
We went through the same routine as before, Ed using the viberator to bring me to the edge only to ruin another orgasm. My breathing was ragged, and I had tears in my eyes. I couldn’t do this anymore. My stubbornness was gone, replaced with desperateness.  
“Please,” I said, barely above a whisper. 

He put his hand behind his ear as if he hadn’t heard me, “what was that?”  
“Please,” I said through gritted teeth.  
“I was expecting more of a fight from you. One more riddle. If you get this right, I’ll let you go. How does that sound?”  
“Okay.”  
“When I go in, I can cause some pain. I’ll fill your holes when you ask me to. I also ask that you spit, and not swallow. What am I?”  
I’d heard this one before. I just needed to remember the answer. I replayed the riddle in my head, going through each part slowly.  
“Dentist,” I answered confidently. 

“Correct,” he replied.  
Ed kneeled and cut the rope around my ankles before moving round and freeing my wrists. He stood back up in front of me. I forced myself to my feet, my legs shaky which caused me to stumble. He caught me, holding me upright. I glanced up at him, getting lost in those eyes. Fuck, here we go again.  
“You still have a reward to collect,” he spoke softly.  
The air between us was suddenly thick with tension. He was holding me tighter now as if scared to let me go. He leaned down, kissing me softly as if to test my reaction. I accepted the kiss, now clinging to him. 

Our kisses became more heated until I had to pull away for air. Eddie picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist before carrying me over to his bed. As he went to lay me down, I pulled him down with me. I winced as something uncomfortable dug into my spine. I pulled his hat out from under me which was now crushed before tossing it on the floor. We began tearing at each other’s clothes as if we needed to make up for lost time. I guess in a way we did. The floor was soon littered with our clothes. Eddie kissed his way down my body starting from my neck and ending between my legs. Instead of starting where I wanted him the most, he started by nipping at my inner thighs, leaving the occasional purple mark. 

Finally, he gave me what I needed, cleaning up the mess he’d made with his tongue. I moaned, my back arching from how sensitive I now was. This wasn’t going to last as long as I would have liked. He continued torturing me with his tongue, groaning at my taste. I was already a mess, desperate to finally cum. He alternated between fucking me with his tongue and sucking on my clit. I sure hoped these walls weren’t too thin. Or the whole Narrows was going to hear me. My grip on his perfectly combed hair got tighter, the coil in my stomach also getting tighter. A few more flicks with his tongue and I came, all but screaming his name. He worked me though it until over stimulation kicked in. He kissed his way back up to my lips. 

Eddie slowly pushed into me, both of us moaning at the missed feeling. I pulled him down for another kiss as he started a fast pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper whilst my nails dug into his shoulders. He’d likely still have marks by the morning, not that he seemed bothered. His pace got harder, practically fucking me into the squeaky mattress. Eddie wrapped a hand around my neck, squeezing a little. I wrapped my hand around his wrist, telling him it was okay to press harder. I trusted him. I moaned as he squeezed a little more. My free hand now fisted the sheets beneath us, my knuckles turning white. Eddie reached between us, finding my clit with his thumb. My back arched, pressing my chest against his as my third orgasm started to build. 

A few more strokes and my orgasm hit me like a tonne of bricks. I moaned his name over and over like some sort of prayer. I clung to him like my life depended on it. Eddie reached his own moments later, burying his face in my neck with a series of curses. We kissed each other before he lay down next to me, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.  
“What's beautiful, smart, humorous and belongs to me?” He asked with a soft smile.  
I couldn’t help but blush, “me.”


End file.
